werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
A Dance To Daddy's Grave/Transcript
Previously on The Werewolf Diaries : BABYSITTER: Elizabeth? : ELIZABETH: I had a bad dream. : BABYSITTER: It's alright you're safe. : BROOKLYN: Why are you doing this to me? : CHARLOTTE: You're the last of your pack; that makes you special. : BROOKLYN: You got my venom. When do I get to go? : CHRISTOPHER: I barely had enough to make the antivenom. If any of my family are ever bitten again, we'll need more. : GRAYSIN: Jeffery, yeah, this city is in danger. And it might just be all my fault. : ZANDER: I can sense Jake is still in Los Angeles. : CHRISTOPHER: This spell is strong. I'll need someone to channel. : ZANDER: Whatever happens, don't stop until Jacob is free. : NICK: Jake! : CHARLOTTE: You're ready to see your little girl? Want me to wake her for you? : JAKE: Let's let her sleep. Charlotte's Safe House : Nick: What's the holdup? All right, we rescued Jay, we escaped mortal danger why are we not on a private jet to Saint-Tropez? You can catch up on the last five years when we're on our way-- I can assure you haven't missed much. : Zander: Circumstances have changed we will leave here soon enough. : Christopher: We have our niece to consider. : Zander: Nick has a point. We need to put an ocean between us and Jeffery as soon as possible. : Jake: We're not going anywhere today. I want one day of peace with my daughter. Before we uproot her. : Zander: Any delay is a risk. : Jake: One day. We're in the middle of nowhere, the house is cloaked. We weren't followed, and i' not asking! : Charlotte: Everybody, look who's awake. : Elizabeth: Hello. : Jake: Hello. : Elizabeth: Mom, can I go play in the garden? : Charlotte: Yeah. Sure. Title Card Charlotte's Safe House - Porch : Jake: What terrible things did you tell her? : Charlotte: I told her that you're a hybrid, like me. I also told her that you're very old. Other than that she's eight we can wait to share the gory details. : Jake: Well, someone must have disparaged me. : Charlotte: Stop. I've spent five years protecting her from everything, including all the horror stories floating around about you. She doesn't know your history. What she does know is that you protect your family, no matter what. : Jake: And yet she fears me. : Charlotte: She's a sensitive kid. And you're not exactly calm right now. You were her fairy tale prince, Jake. And now you're real. You have a lot to live up to. and Nick are inside, chatting : Zander: Now that Jake has found his noble purpose, what about you? : Nick: Let's give him the day with his daughter. Tomorrow we seek sanctuary elsewhere. : Zander: That's not what I meant, is it? You're no longer tethered to him. You must have thought about it. So what will you do with your immortality, now you're not burdened with saving Jake's soul. : Nick: I don't know. And what of you? Do you still desire a family of your own? : Zander: Well, true love continues to elude me. Though certainly there's an app for that now. Charlotte's Safe House - Shed : Charlotte: I'm sorry. I know it hurts. : Brooklyn: Yeah, but you're just trying to help your family. I get it. Looks like they're really suffering. Did their mimosas go flat at brunch? : Charlotte: You're all cut up. Why aren't you healing? : Brooklyn: You know, I never really bought into that whole wolf pack mentality. I thought there was something wrong with me. But I'm a model citizen compared to you. A werewolf queen that betrays her own kind for a bunch of vampires it's disgusting. : Christopher: Why is her mask off? We need as much venom as we can get. : Charlotte: She needed a break. : Christopher: She'll live. If we don't get enough venom to make more of the cure, my brothers won't be so fortunate. : Charlotte: Do what you need to do. I can't breathe in here. is painting outside of Charlotte's Safe House : Jake: That's lovely. : Elizabeth: Mom said you like to paint, too. : Jake: I do. Very much. puts a piece of paper in front of Jake for him to have and Jake sits down to paint with Elizabeth Charlotte's Safe House - SHED and Brooklyn are talking. Christopher is making something for Brooklyn's wounds. : Christopher: This isn't a punishment. It's a necessary evil. : Brooklyn: Most people who do evil convince themselves it's necessary. : Christopher: Relax. It's for your wounds. You're a wolf. Why aren't you healing? : Brooklyn: I dated an orthopedic surgeon. One morning, I'm trying to impress him on a hike and I take a spill. Broke my ankle, double compound fracture. And he was all about helping me rehab until the next day, he saw that I was good as new. He freaked. Being a medical anomaly can suck. : Christopher: So you had a witch do a spell to slow your healing process? : Brooklyn: No. I swiped a badge, accessed the path lab. Used my tissue sample to analyze the chemotaxis of my body's enzymes... Look, even a monster is still a biological organism. Exposed to the right chemicals, it can be weakened or strengthened, so I devised a treatment to help suppress my werewolf traits. It wasn't magic, it was medicine. Davilla Estate : Jeffery: Now, I know you've seen a lot of crazy over the years... but I've never seen you scared. All right, you gonna tell me what we're up against here? : Graysin: The past. Your past, my past. Eight years ago, you were running this city with an iron fist. Well, you had a lot of witches terrified at every single turn. : Jeffery: I was protecting Julia... : Graysin: Yeah, well, I had something to protect, too. And I wanted to take you down Jeffery, so... I start looking for forms of magic that you can't defend against. Can't find anything. And then, one night, I walk into my house and I find that notebook just sitting on my table. It's an instruction manual. Sacrificial magic, but it's not like anything I've ever seen practiced anywhere. It made me feel invincible. : Jeffery: It's not like your the first Los Angeles witch to make a sacrifice to his ancestors. : Graysin: This is not the ancestors, Jeffery, this is something different. This is something older than the ancestors. And the book never gave it a name. : Jeffery: Okay, so who gave you the book? A witch must have planted it or... : Graysin: That's the thing, Jeffery-- the book's written in my handwriting. And I don't remember writing it. Charlotte's Safe House - PORCH : Zander: Let me guess. You want the world to disappear. : Charlotte: Not the whole world. You can stay. Elizabeth, too. Jake can visit on the weekends, I guess. I betrayed a lot of people over the last five years, Alex. Killed people just to cover my tracks, keep Elizabeth safe. I was ruthless. : Zander: You were a Chamberlain. You did what you had to do. : Charlotte: The truth is, I'd... do it all again. I told myself a hundred times that it was all for Elizabeth, but maybe I did it for selfish reasons, too. When I wasn't with my daughter, all I thought about was you. I should be happy right now, but there's one of my kind in a barn, miserable and scared, and she doesn't deserve to be there. : Zander: Release her. : Charlotte: If Jeffery finds you... : Zander: You can't do this forever. Your life is more than the salvation of the Chamberlain family. Now, trust me... you'll lose yourself. Woods and Jake are walking and chatting in the woods. : Jake: I painted on animal skins, mostly. Bark, cave walls... : Elizabeth: You lived in a cave? : Jake: I lived in a hovel, all of us crowded into two rooms. It was actually nicer than it sounds. Though your Uncle Nick snored. Loudly, I might add. : Elizabeth: I bet it was cool, always having other kids to play with. : Jake: It was cool, actually. But I still felt alone. Different from my siblings. For one thing, I loved art. I used to make my own paints from flowers and berries. These orange ones are the most vibrant. : Elizabeth: I like orange. Oh, there's a butterfly. I think it's stuck. : Jake: Yeah, it has a broken wing. takes off her bracelet and hands it to Jake. : Elizabeth: Shh. Don't tell my mom. closes her eyes and puts both her hands out. She uses magic to fix the butterfly's wing and the butterfly shortly flies away. Charlotte's Safe House - PORCH cuts chains off of Brooklyn's wrists, freeing her. : Charlotte: You're free to go. gets up and starts walking to the door but Charlotte grabs her arm and pulls her back. : Charlotte: A few parting words. As long as you're alive, you will be hunted. You can't go back to your old life. You need to disappear. Someone's coming. Go now. walks in : Christopher: Where is she? : Charlotte: I had to, Christopher. : Christopher: Had to what -- sentence my family to death? Yeah, I'm going after her. vamp speeds Christopher against the shed walls. : Charlotte: I don't think so. : Christopher: Move! uses telekinesis to send Charlotte flying back. : Christopher: I can do much worse. Stay ouhristopt of my way. : Charlotte: Christopher, stop. We have enough venom to make the cure. We don't need an endless supply. Let's just hit the road, avoid Jeffery. : Christopher: Jeffery could be handling out vials of his venom to anyone. We can't avoid a threat that could be everywhere. : Charlotte: Brooklyn shouldn't suffer for that. : Christopher: Oh, now, suddenly you're the arbiter of right or wrong? : Charlotte: I've done plenty wrong in my life, Christopher. But things are different now. I have a sweet little girl who's going around healing injured fireflies with her magic. If we're keeping someone captive in our barn, she's gonna have questions. : Christopher: Then tell her that the world's a bad place and that sometimes we have to do bad things to survive. She'll be safer if she learns that early. : Charlotte: It's not her job to keep herself safe. It's mine. It's ours. And that includes protecting her innocence. : Christopher: She's a Chamberlain -- she can live without her innocence. She can't live without her family. She's a Chamberlain, and you're... appears in the shed. : Zander: Enough. Before you say something you'll regret. : Christopher: Thank you, Zander. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wolf to hunt. holds on to Christopher. : Zander: You will let her go. : Christopher: Fine. walks out. Woods and Elizabeth are continuing walking and chatting through the woods. : Elizabeth: Mom says when I get bigger, Christopher will teach me real spells. : Jake: I think you're doing rather well all by yourself. : Elizabeth: I can't always control it so well. It scares me sometimes. : Jake: You, love, are the daughter of Jake Chamberlain. You're going to be the greatest witch the world has ever seen. And nothing will scare you. : Elizabeth: I know what you are, you know. The strongest in the world. Strong enough to keep all of the bad things away. : Jake: What bad things? : Elizabeth: Just bad guys. Monsters. People who are mean, selfish, and angry. : Jake: Nothing is going to harm my little girl. Nothing will even get close. You're all that matters to me. hugs Jake : Jake: You're trembling. Are you cold? : Elizabeth: Yeah. I've been cold a while now. : Jake: Well, let's get you inside then, hmm? You can show me your drawings. blue light appears in the forset as they walk away. Charlotte's Safe House : Jake: My daughter is an art prodigy. : Nick: Well, she's far better than you ever were. Granted, the bar is very low. : Jake: True art is lost on the feeble-minded. : Nick: Jay, you do not need me anymore. I know that I'm your favorite sibling, and of course I adore you. But there's space in my heart for something more. And wouldn't it be nice if we could part on happy terms for once? No daggers, no exile. : Jake: For centuries, my only place was by your side. And now I belong beside my daughter. And I suppose you deserve to find your place in the world as well. : Nick: Thank you. Charlotte's Safe House - OUTSIDE : Zander: Was she asleep? : Charlotte: With her muddy shoes on. : Zander: Who else do I know that does that? : Charlotte: Expecting company? : Zander: Yeah. She should be here any second. I think you're gonna like her. : Charlotte: You okay? : Zander: Nicholas asked me something, who I might be if Jacob no longer needed me. Did I have any desires of my own? And I thought about it. There was a time, long ago, I do recall, I wanted more. Somehow I have ... I lost the feelings - beneath blood and chaos. : Charlotte: Hey. You can't let the bad things that you did in your past define you. I know you. You are good. : Zander: No, you are good. I was wrong when I said that you were a Chamberlain. You're not a Chamberlain. You don't have a Chamberlain heart. There's just too much good in you. It's why I love you. : Charlotte: I love you, too. Unknown Location is attempting to flee from Christopher and breaks into a car : Brooklyn: Please, please, please. casts a non-verbal pain infliction spell on her and she cripples to the ground in pain. : Christopher: I told you I can't let you go. So you have a choice. Come back with me, or I will make this hurt. Davilla Estate Hollow's Zealot has the four missing children in a trance, controlling them, as he prepares the final touches of his spell. : Jeffery: Get away from them! Zealot telekinetically impales marcel with an iron rod. Vincent comes up behind him and knocks him in the head and he falls to the ground. : Zealot: I know you. Graysin Blackwell. : Graysin: How do you know my name? : Zealot: Because you have been me. It is happy you're here. It wants you here. : Graysin: It wants me here? What are you talking about? : Zealot: It is that thing, the thing that resides within this city. Within all of us. It is in you. Loving you. attacks the Zealot again, punching him repeatedly before he casts a spell. : Graysin: Casser les os. Casser les os. Zealot quickly overpowers Graysin with a pain infliction spell, knocking him unconscious. : Zealot: With which eye would you most prefer to view your end? comes from behind and stabs the Zealot through the chest, but he's unphased and retaliates with a powerful pain infliction spell that brings Jeffery, the Beast, to the ground in crippling pain. : Zealot: Let it be done. Zealot's spell on the children begins and they fall to the ground. Charlotte's Safe House & Davilla Estate is looking over Elizabeth's drawings. : Elizabeth: Dad? I think something's wrong. Davilla Estate recovers and grabs the Zealot from behind, holding a blade to his throat. : Graysin: Let him go. Let him go right now. : Zealot: Did you think you were unique, Graysin? That it had chosen only you? Charlotte's Safe House : Elizabeth: I had a dream about a bad man. He was hurting these kids and I think he hurt me, too. Davilla Estate : Zealot: Don't you see? You freed it, Graysin. You gave it breath. And now... it must be fed. Charlotte's Safe House : Elizabeth: I feel dizzy. And my head hurts. : Jake: Charlotte! Davilla Estate : Graysin: Oh, Jeffery, the spell is already in motion. It's draining the life out of these kids. They're freezing. Charlotte's Safe House : Elizabeth: Mom, I'm so cold. Davilla Estate : Jeffery: Graysin, what the hell is this? : Graysin: That witch, he used their personal items to bind them to the spell. Totems. I know this magic, I-I can reverse it. Nettoyer timoun sa yo, nettoyer timoun sa yo. quietly Jeffery, we've got five totems and we got four kids. : Jeffery: Okay, so who's the other kid? Davilla Estate : Jeffery: Paramedics took the kids to the hospital to get checked out. LA PD will notify the parents. Looks like you're a hero. : Graysin: . All those kids could have died, and I'm gonna tell you something, if Elizabeth Chamberlain is linked to that spell, she's gonna die. We've got to get her back here. We got to cast a cleansing spell on Los Angeles soil. : Jeffery: I just got rid of them. : Graysin: Well, bring them back, Jeffery. She's a kid, all right? And she's practically your sister. Charlotte's Safe House : Charlotte: She's never been sick, ever. : Christopher: This is a magical affliction. It feels I don't know, it's hard to explain. Almost cold. note magically appears in Charlotte's pocket. : Charlotte: It's from Graysin Blackwell. He knows what's wrong with Hope, he can cure her. But we have to go back to Los Angeles. Davilla Estate : Graysin: It's done. : Jeffery: All right, fine. You meet them. You help them. Be discreet. : Graysin: All right, I don't want anyone to know that I let them come back here. : Jeffery: Why Elizabeth? Huh? Why choose a kid that's probably 1,000 miles away? : Graysin: 'Cause she's a special witch; she's from a special bloodline. She's powerful. She was born here in the Quarter. I mean, a sacrifice like that is something that's gonna be rewarded. : Jeffery: All right. Don't let anything happen to her. Charlotte's Safe House - SHED : Christopher: I know what you're thinking. I'm the wicked witch in your story. But if I could track you down, that means plenty of other people could, too. The only difference is, they all want you dead. My family needs you alive, - be grateful for that. : Brooklyn: Oh, you want a thank you? Come closer, I'd love to show you my gratitude. : Christopher: My siblings are headed back to Los Angeles, putting themselves at risk to protect my niece. We need a cure now more than ever, unless Unless we destroy the disease. : Brooklyn: What are you talking about? : Christopher: Oh, y-you want to be free, right? Perhaps you can help me to set us all free. You said so yourself, a monster is just a biological organism. If you found a way to weaken yourself, maybe you can help me to weaken someone else. My magic, your medicine. : Brooklyn: You offering me a deal? : Christopher: You can have your life back. But first you and I are gonna find a way to kill Jeffery. Charlotte's Safe House : Jake: You don't need to come. : Zander: You spent half a decade as Jeffery's prisoner, now let me take Elizabeth. : Jake: Charlotte is distraught, stay and comfort her. : Zander: If this is indeed a trap, if Jeffery is intent on killing us your daughter needs a father. : Charlotte: We're all going. She needs me, I need both of you. We're family, we stick together. End Credits Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts